


golden hour

by tangerineisms (netflixing)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Lydia is So in Love, Married Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixing/pseuds/tangerineisms
Summary: stiles and lydia attempt to navigate the murkey waters of living in a town that isn’t beacon hills for the first time in their lives, not to mention the fact that they keep tangling themselves up in a crime or two, or three...orstiles and lydia are Married Dorks and they Love It





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot. not the balmy hot where you can cool off with a glass of peach tea and ice. It was the type of sticky hot that only the Deep South could bring.

They were renting a beautiful Victorian home with wrap around porches and big rocking chairs, the ones you see in _Better Homes and Gardens_. the ones people with girls in puffy dresses and men in suspenders own, , the family that went to church every day and hung crosses above there door and below their beds- the perfect picture of an all American family. Stiles and Lydia were far from that.

Stiles was here on loan to be the lead investigator in a strew of missing persons cases with the local PD and Lydia packed up everything she owned into a Uhaul with him, She found a position at the local college teaching part time, and unlike most of the residents on their street ~~they didn’t have kids~~ ,  a pair of fluffy Balinese cats that Lydia cried to keep(no doubt spoiled as much as a child) just them, and the fur babies, 

and they loved it here, Well, he swore the only reason she agreed to move is because he loved how rough his scruff got because it was “ _too hot to shave_ ”, not to mention how she expressed how it felt along her lips, her chin, and ~~her thighs,~~ not to mention how they had a pool right in their backyard.

She missed the “small town” feeling of beacon hills with its one hospital, one level sheriffs office and single detached homes from the 80s, but they decided as long as they stayed together it was home.   
  
“Don’t you start putting your hands up my shirt stilinski- you’re sweaty! this is borderline torture!” she whined, kicking off the comforter. they were usually cuddly and ‘ _couldn’t keep their hands off each other_ ’ people, but in this heat? 

  
A low chuckle escaped his throat “I can’t help myself when my wife is this gorgeous, and if you’re wanting to be ahem....tortured, that can be arranged later” he whispered into the crook of her neck, revelling in the smell of her shampoo. 

  
She sighed in agreement, turning so she fit against him, the fan humming above them. Her hand found his, her wedding ring glinting off the sun peeking through the curtains. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe he married his kindergarten crush, it was something out of a Nicolas Sparks movie, some kind of wonderful that he was granted in life. and here was Lydia- no makeup and her hair still a mess from the night before, but he was still so in love and so lucky.

They both never considered themselves religious people, they eloped without a minister, just a piece of paper from the state of California and a bouquet of sunflowers. It was hard to believe in any such god when such terrible things happened around them.

It had been years since they stepped foot in their old high school but nothing ever went away. Lydia’s best friend still rested under a mossy bench, headstone etched, forever eighteen. and she had held Stiles in their bed too many times to count while he shook with the realization of the nightmares of what he did during that patch of time he can't remember fully.  no doctor here would believe him if he said he had ptsd from an ancient spirit possessing him, and her co workers would surely think she was crazy if she said she could tell when someone was dying somewhere, in distress. 

"It's too hot for this.." She huffed, as he glanced at her with innocent eyes . "Just lay over there, but don't come on my side." This was the Lydia he fell in love with, in-your-face, bossy but gorgeous. 

He reached down to grab one of the cats pawing at him (whether it was Dolce or Gabbana- he didn't know) and plopped him down onto the bed, murmuring a few "hey there's. Lydia smiled to herself as her voice instantly changed, cooing over the feline as she scratched under his chin. 

"Can't we just both quit our jobs and be like those people on Youtube?" He grinned, shifting closer. 

"If you mean be deadbeats who do stupid things on the Internet for money, then no." She all but pouted "I'm very happy with my executive position, thank you very much." She moved her legs to fit over his, her hair falling over the edge of the bed. 

"And besides, if you become the next Logan Paul, how am I ever going to get over my kink for handcuffs and uniforms?" She smirked, this was a comfortable routine for them, married banter and teasing. 

"Ah, you've got me there." he shrugs, leaning down to kiss her. "Dolce, get out of here you puffball" He attempted to push the cat off the bed, but she scooped what was actually Gabbana into her arms, snuggling against his fur. "That cat gets more attention then me, I swear" He mocks hurt, a hand pressing to his heart. 

"Oh hush love, you get your fair share of attention, but if you really love your wife and want the bed pet-free tonight you'd go get her an iced coffee and two donuts from Buggy's" 

He rolls his eyes, but moves to pull on a tshirt nonetheless with a cheesy "Yes Dear,". He'd pull a firetruck across a field for Lydia Martin-Stilinski if he had to, (okay maybe he wasn't that strong), but he definitely would move some choice rocks for her. His buddies at the headquarters would condemn him as 'whipped', but as long as he got to see her every day after work, he didn't care.

That and he really didn't want the two never ending shedding cats with tuna breath taking up his space on the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight tw here for description of something that is slightly like a panic attack/ptsd flashback   
> If any of that is a trigger for you please skip this chapter and stay safe! <3

“Stiles wake up,” she was sitting upright in their bed, in an almost catatonic state. “Wake _up_ ” her voice had more of an edge to it now, a wavering undertone.

 

At the second warning he immediately wakes up rubbing sleep from his eyes. his eyes adjusting to the darkness that blanketed their bedroom.

 

Thats the thing about not actually being in your own home, you start to feel like some kind of foreigner. The shapes of the dresser and the clothes draped across the chair looking more sinister than what it really was.

 

“Baby?” It came out more of a question than an answer. he didn’t try touch her, he didn’t dare ask her what was wrong or how he could help because he knew exactly what was going on.

“What can you tell me?”

 

“It’s a girl. Dark hair, she was running, she didn’t have shoes..” One of her hands reached blindly for his, something to keep her tethered to the real world.

 

Usually he would have had his paper and pen out by now, but it was 3’oclock in the morning and they weren’t at his office. He resulted to stretching for his phone under the pillow and starting to make quick notes.

“They’ve all been girls so far..” he ran a hand along the scruff that dotted his jawline, thinking everything he knew over and over again.

 

“Can you tell me where you are Lydia? What do you see?” He steadily prompts her, the process almost old-hat to him.

He ran callused fingers along her wrist as whispers that didn’t make sense to him, tumbled past her lips.

“It’s dark, cold too.. but I can’t tell where..” she shakes her head as if trying to get a better view.

“She’s..” Lydia starts the sentence but he already knows the answer, underlining and furiously circling possible leads to take back to the team on Monday. She goes frigid, her breathing steady, but her eyes focused on something he couldn’t see.

 

“It’s okay, I know, I _know_. Thank you, you did so well.” He shifts in the bed so he can pull her against his chest, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

He knew it must have been hard for her to witness these premonitions and visions at any possible time, and how emotionally and physically draining they were. But Lydia never cried, never broke down over them, never once. She was stronger than that. He would never tell her but he was amazed at her “gift” every single time he was with her, he knew she treated it like a plague but they worked together as a team through every single one, and everyone had told them since they were nineteen, that they were proof of soulmates if that prophecy even existed

 

He raked his hands through her hair, assuring her that she was safe and she was in their bed, _“that one we had to get Scott to put together for us because even a professor with a physics degree and a decorated officer can’t read IKEA directions together._ ” And she was with him, and he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

 

He was taught that years ago, to talk her down and out of them by telling about her surroundings. Such memories when she used to show up at his doorstep in tenth grade in an oversized lacrosse hoody and birkenstocks, with frantic conversations about dead people trapped under ice.

“You’re here,” he murmurs into her shoulder, moving ever so quietly to turn off the lamp. “You can feel my touch, so that means it’s real, you’ve got me okay? Always”. He didn’t know if she had drifted off to sleep again or not, but he did it anyways.They had each other for better or for worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite sure what this fic is going to turn out to be yet but we’re getting there  
> Comments and kudos are always awesome and appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> o god this is Trash (TM)  
> possibly turning this into a chaptered fic  
> leave me nice comments and kudos if you like it so far


End file.
